


A Stroll In The Sky

by roooxaanne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, dopo la decima volta che ho visto il film, fatevi forza in questa quarantena, il castello errante di howl au, io mi sono divertita a scriverla, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson au, è cortissima lo so ma spero vi piaccia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roooxaanne/pseuds/roooxaanne
Summary: Louis, giovane cappellaio, decide di scappare dalla monotonia della giornata per andare a trovare sua sorella a lavoro. Ma, ad attenderlo, sarà piuttosto un incontro che gli cambierà la vita.Una IlCastelloErranteDiHowl!AU
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	A Stroll In The Sky

È una mattina come tante, una mattina di quelle noiose, che Louis passa di solito a cucire cappelli. Ha una pila di questi alla sua sinistra, e al ragazzo sembrano un centinaio, quando saranno al massimo una ventina.

Ne afferra uno, poi cambia idea, prendendone un altro. Poi sospira, preparando l’ago, in modo da iniziare gli ormai automatici movimenti di cucitura che compie tutti i giorni. C’è qualcosa, peró, una strana sensazione, che spinge Louis a guardare fuori dalla finestra rettangolare che ha di fronte. 

O forse non è una sensazione, bensí l’urlo di una delle cappellaie che si trovano nella stanza principale.

“Margaret, guarda, c’è il castello di Harry!” esclama una ragazza, e immediatamente il resto delle cappellaie si dirige verso la finestra della sala grande. 

Louis ridacchia, sporgendosi leggermente per dare un’occhiata alle ragazze emozionate, dondolando sulla sedia. Quest’ultime lasciano andare gridi di gioia e di emozione, e si aggiustano i vestiti come se Harry potesse davvero vederle.

“È inutile che ti fai bella, Eleanor, guarda che Harry corteggia solo donne bellissime,” le fa la linguaccia Margaret, e Eleanor lascia uscire dalle labbra un versetto di superiorità.

“I gusti di Harry non sono di certo cosí semplici. Ho sentito da piú di un gentiluomo che il nostro mago da la caccia anche a loro.”

La risposta della ragazza provoca tra le cappellaie una risata generale, come se non ci credessero. Eleanor volta lo sguardo verso Louis con un’espressione indignata, che, alla vista del ragazzo, si scioglie immediatamente in un sorriso.

“Lou, noi stiamo per andare in centro. Alla manifestazione. Ti unisci a noi?” chiede Eleanor, alzando un sopracciglio.

Louis sospira di nuovo, scuotendo lentamente la testa. “Preferisco terminare questi”, indica con lo sguardo la pila di cappelli sul suo tavolo da lavoro. “Grazie per l’invito, tesoro.”

Eleanor arrossisce appena, e il suo sorriso dolce si trasforma in un’espressione delusa. Non esplicita la sua delusione, peró, limitandosi ad annuire. “Va bene, ci vediamo piú tardi.” Lo saluta, dirigendosi con il resto delle cappellaie, ancora intente nel parlare di Harry, verso la porta.

Louis si assicura che le sue dipendenti siano uscite prima di sospirare, per la terza volta in pochi minuti. Guarda il cappello da sistemare appoggiato sul tavolo, poi guarda fuori dalla finestra. Lontano, oltre le bandiere di Ingary che vengono sventolate ovunque, sia a terra sia in aria, Louis scorge il castello di Harry che si nasconde nella nebbia delle montagne.

Aveva sempre pensato che il castello fosse una leggenda, una storiella inventata da un mago di quarta categoria per farsi rispettare. Adesso che lo ha visto, peró, sente un brivido percorregli la schiena, e percepisce all’improvviso un’assurda voglia di uscire di casa. Si alza in piedi, come se le gambe lavorassero da sole, e toglie senza nemmeno pensarci la polvere accumulatasi sui suoi pantaloni.

Esce dalla stanzetta dov’è solito lavorare, e esce anche dallo studio, ritrovandosi nel cortile. A quel punto apre la porta che si trova alla sua sinistra, ritrovandosi nel vero e proprio negozio di cappelli. Non riesce a trattenere un sorriso sincero alla vista delle pareti verdi smeraldo, che è riuscito a far ridipingere pochi mesi prima grazie ad anni di risparmio e di lavoro.

La bottega è modesta, è vero, ma è frutto di sacrifici e di giornate di isolamento forzato. Louis sospira, (per la quarta volta) sistemandosi davanti al grande specchio antico acquistato un mese prima. Non è soddisfatto da ció che vede. Il suo aspetto è smunto, i suoi abiti mediocri, i suoi capelli scompigliati per averci passato troppe volte la mano nei momenti di noia. 

Fa una linguaccia allo specchio, sorprendendosi della sua stessa infantilità. Forse avrebbe dovuto utilizzare i risparmi accumulati per il proprio guardaroba, non nella bottega. Indossa un completo azzurro, abbastanza spiegazzato, e al quale addirittura manca un bottone. Louis sospira, (e siamo a cinque) per poi afferrare il primo cappello che vede e uscire dalla bottega.

Le strade sono affollate, la gente sventola costantemente le bandiere bianche, rosa e gialle di Indary. Louis vive in un piccolo villaggio, quindi la guerra non si è ancora manifestata in tutta la sua devastazione, ma sa che il momento non tarderà ad arrivare. Non è molto informato sulla politica, perchè costantemente impegnato con il negozio, ma crede che la guerra sia stata provocata dalla sparizione del principe della nazione vicina. Si ipotizza un rapimento, addirittura.

A quel punto, rendendosi conto, mentre cammina, che le strade principali sono inutilizzabili a causa della manifestazione, decide di afferrare la sua piccola mappa di Market Chipping e addentrarsi nelle stradine di periferia. È un uomo adulto, quindi nessuno si permetterà di dargli fastidio. Se dovesse succedere, comunque, il suo piccolo taglierino è sempre nella sua tasca, pronto per essere utilizzato.

Prima, peró, deve prendere il tram. Facendosi strada tra la gente ammassata, si accorge che la corriera stia quasi per partire. Fa una corsetta, e riesce a salire proprio all’ultimo. Si sistema il cappello, che quasi gli era caduto, ed ammira la sua città in subbuglio, i carrarmati che si fanno strada proprio dopo la corriera.

Arrivato alla sua fermata, Louis scende dal tram e comincia a camminare, mappa in mano. Non dovrebbe essere difficile arrivare da Cesari, il negozio dove lavora sua sorella minore, Lottie. È un po’ che non la vede, in quanti entrambi lavorano tutti i giorni. In piú, in tutta sincerità, ogni volta che Louis guarda la sua stupenda sorella minore, non puó fare a meno di maledirla per essere cosí bella, per avere così tanto successo con gli uomini, per essere solare e vivace.

Louis al contrario, è timido e solitario. Non ha molti amici, piú che altro ha conoscenze, che sono necessarie per il suo lavoro. Ogni tanto chiacchiera con Niall, il giovane fiorario che lavora proprio di fronte al negozio di cappelli di Louis, ma è sicuro che anche il ragazzo rimarrebbe affascinato dalla bellezza di Lottie, e dimenticherebbe Louis in men che non si dica.

Preso da questi pensieri, non si accorge piú di star camminando. Rinsavisce solo quando va a sbattere contro qualcosa. È duro, ma non abbastanza da essere una parete. Ha paura ad alzare lo sguardo, ma lo fa comunque.

“Guarda un po’ chi c’è, un topolino. Ti sei perso?” È un soldato a parlare. Sembra giovane, Louis non gli da piú di vent’anni.

“Non mi sono perso, grazie. Ora mi lasci passare,” dice Louis, proprio quando si avvicina un altro soldato, visibilmente piú anziano, e con due grandi baffi castani.

“Hai ragione, è proprio un topolino,” dice il maggiore, rivolgendosi al suo compagno. Poi si gira verso Louis. “Hai voglia di bere qualcosa con noi?”

Louis vorrebbe afferrare il suo coltello, e proprio mentre la mano si dirige verso la tasca, percepisce una presenza dietro di lui, e un tocco leggero sulla spalla.

“Ma dov’eri? Ti ho cercato dappertutto!”

La voce è roca e profonda, e provoca un brivido lungo la schiena di Louis. L’uomo appena arrivato si sporge verso i due soldati, che nel frattempo si sono fatti piú minacciosi.

“E tu chi saresti?” Chiede il più giovane dei due militari.

“Accompagno il ragazzo,” afferma la voce. Louis finalmente si gira a guardare il suo salvatore misterioso, e non puó far a meno di arrossire. È stupendo, e ció si nota anche solo scorgendolo di profilo. Un orecchino verde gli penzola dall’orecchio, i capelli sono lunghi e terminano con dei boccoli soffici sulle spalle, e ha il sorriso piú furbo che Louis abbia mai visto.

“Ah, sí? Topolino, confermi?” Chiede il baffuto.

“Pensavo che voi due ve ne steste andando,” dice il giovane misterioso, per poi alzare un dito. Con la magia, è convinto Louis, mette entrambi i soldati sull’attenti e li fa andare via, tra imprecazioni di confusione.

“Ma...” Prova a dire Louis, sconvolto. Guarda finalmente negli occhi il giovane — il mago— che lo ha appena salvato. Sono verdissimi, verdi come il suo orecchino, che adesso è in bella vista ed è illuminato da sole.

Il mago gli sorride, porgendo a Louis il gomito. “Perdonali, non sono delinquenti. Peró mi offro per farti da accompagnatore.”

“Io veramente stavo solo andando al negozio di Cesari,” risponde Louis, nervoso. Lancia un’occhiata al lungo mantello del mago, che è nero, ed ha dei bellissimi ricambi rossi tutt’intorno. Louis è quasi tentato dal chiedergli dove lo abbia acquistato.

“Non ti preoccupare, cammina e basta,” dice il mago, cominciando a muoversi a trascinando Louis con se’.

Camminano per qualche secondo in silenzio, ma la loro quiete viene interrotta da strani lamenti che provengono da dietro di loro. Allo stesso tempo, davanti ai loro occhi, spuntano dai muri degli esseri abominevoli. Sono neri, come poltiglia, ma dotati di cappelli e di occhiali. Louis rabbrividisce, e si attacca con le unghie al bicipite del mago.

“Ti ho coinvolto, mi sa,” ridacchia il mago, che non sembra affatto nervoso. È divertito, piuttosto. “Sbrigati!”

L’esortazione del riccio gli mette i brividi, ma Louis comincia comunque a camminare piú velocemente. Il mago lo spinge verso sinistra, immettendosi in un altro vicoletto, e quando Louis gira lo sguardo vede gli esseri abominevoli che si schiacchiano tra di loro, e cominciano a correre come degli animali selvaggi e inferociti.

“Oddio”, si lamenta Louis. La sua inquietudine aumenta quando si accorge che si sono immessi in un vicolo cieco. Louis non voleva morire cosí. È ancora troppo giovane. Non ha nemmeno salutato sua madre, o sua sorella.

“Adesso saltiamo. Reggiti forte,” afferma il mago, per poi saltare con tutta la grazia possibile sopra il muro del vicolo cieco.

Louis lascia andare un urletto, non riuscendo ad evitare di guardarsi indietro. Le creature abominevoli si schiacciano contro la parete di mattoni, alzando le braccia rachitiche come se volessero afferrarli. Ed è proprio in quel momento che Louis si rende conto che stiano volando. Louis Tomlinson, che non è mai salito su un’ aeronave in vita sua, sta volando con un mago dagli evidenti istinti suicidi.

“Muovi le gambe come se stessi camminando normalmente. Ti tengo stretto.”

Non sa neanche lui come ci riesce, ma Louis esce dal suo stato vegetativo e muove le gambe, come gli è stato detto. Le mani del mago sono strette intorno alle sue, quindi non ha paura di cadere. Ma ci tiene a dire la sua.

“Fammi cadere e sei un mago morto,” sussurra Louis, provocando un attacco di risa nel giovane mago.

“Sei bravissimo, perció non c’è alcun rischio,” gli risponde il riccio, e Louis si volta a guardarlo proprio mentre tocca con la scarpa la punta del campanile. 

“Togliti quel sorrisetto conquistatore, non mi sto divertendo,” afferma Louis, fingendosi sprezzante. In realtà non si è mai divertito cosí tanto in vita sua, le gambe ormai procedono da sole, e la città è bellissima vista dall’alto, piena di gente e di bandiere.

“La mia fama mi precede, vedo,” ride il mago. “E secondo me un po’ ti piace.”

“Cosa, rischiare la vita per colpa di un mago irresponsabile? Direi proprio di no,” Louis gli fa la linguaccia, e il mago ride di nuovo. Ed è in quel momento che Louis si accorge delle fossette. Ha anche le fossette, questo mascalzone.

È in quel momento che raggiungono il balcone di Cesari. Il mago si appoggia con i piedi sulla ringhiera di legno, mentre si assicura che Louis sia di nuovo a terra, sano e salvo, guidandolo con la mano.

“È stato un piacere, bellissimo,” gli dice il mago con lo stesso sorrisetto da casanova. Louis non riesce a non arrossire, perchè nessuno gli ha mai fatto un complimento del genere. Ma non si vergogna del rossore che gli dipinge le guance, e alza lo sguardo per incontrare quello del suo accompagnatore.

Quest’ultimo sta tenendo in mano un fazzoletto, e intima a Louis di afferrarlo con un movimento del polso. Louis lo prende, quasi con stizza, ma la sua espressione non fa altro che accrescere il sorriso del mago. 

“Un piccolo omaggio. Ora devo andare, ma mi assicurerò che quei mostri non ti causino altri problemi,” dice il riccio, per poi librarsi in aria con uno slancio delle gambe. “A presto.”

A quel punto precipita verso il basso, e Louis non riesce a trattenere un altro urletto. Si sporge dal balcone, per guardare la strada al di sotto del negozio, ma del mago neanche l’ombra. Vede solo bandiere, vede solo caos. 

Louis sposta lo sguardo verso la mano che stringe il fazzoletto, e la apre lentamente. Puó vedere, proprio in un angolo di quest’ultimo, una piccola scritta ricamata.

Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> una cazzatina scritta tra una lezione skype e un’altra. spero vi piaccia. fatevi forza in questa quarantena. all the love x


End file.
